


The Muggle-born

by Beap21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Ollivanders Wand Shop (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Pride, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beap21/pseuds/Beap21
Summary: Alice is always hoping for some change and something finally happens. She discovers that she is a witch and is introduced to a whole new world of wonders, spells, potions and even curses. She is to attend a new school with new people and challenges greater then ever.





	The Muggle-born

It was the last month of summer, I was sitting impaciant by the window wondering and wondering. It felt like something was going to change, but how would I know that?

The sky was an almost-faded-blue, as always, with clouds here and there, the trees outside were dry and pale as they have been through all summer, my parents were downstairs watching TV and as for me, I was in my room doing less than nothing.

Nothing exciting would ever happen around here...but somehow the feeling I had about that day did not die, nor did it get any weaker.

I wish for something to change, I'm always hoping for exciting and I end up feeling like a fool...how could I have so much hope?

How could I be so naive?

Suddenly I heard knocking on the front door, but I hadn't heard anything more, no car, no footsteps, who could it be? For a moment I did not move, I wanted to know what was happening and even the blink of an eye felt unnecessarily loud. I heard my parents talking to a very friendly voice. However, they sounded concerned and confused about whatever the matter was...

Everything happened very fast, my mom calling me downstairs and as I walk down the stairs I come to realize part of what seemed to be concerning my parents... The tallest man I had ever seen, oddly I wasn't scared at all, he had the biggest and nicest smile on his face and his big brow eyes were windows that showed his kind and comforting heart.

What would he want from me?

"Hi there", he said "you must be Alice!"

"I am."

But how does he know me?

"Well, I have some great news for you, Alice. Have you ever noticed strange things usually happening around you?"

Again, how did he know?

"It's true some weird things happen around me but I always thought it was just my imagination, daydreams..."

"I thought so, but they're not, their real! Well I come from a place with people just like you! People with the most amazing gift of all... Magic!"

Well, someone hit his head!

"Wait, are you saying that I have magical powers? How is that even possible?"

"I know this is a bit weird, but it's true and deep down you know that!"

"But how could this be?", said my mom.

"Wizards come from different families, there are families in which the magic blood runs but muggle ones can also have a wizard child, which is your case."

"Muggle?"

"Not a magic person, but anyways, I have something for you."

And he handed me a letter

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", I read

"Is this the place you where talking about? With people like me?"

"Yeah! We teach kids like you how to use your magic, you'll learn all sorts of things!' He spoke proudly.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm Rubious Hagrid, Ground Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures' professor!", I could see the joy he had saying those last words,

"I better get going, read the letter and meet me next Thursday in London so that I can help you get your stuff."

And just the way he appeared, disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was my first time writing something of the sort, it is still a work in progress and i look foward to getting better at it. For now i hope you enjoy at least some of it.


End file.
